Sweet Confessions
by Dr.UltimateGinger
Summary: A series of diary entries from many different Doctor Who characters. Read the confessions of each character and squeal with joy.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

*weeps*

Life is SO annoying, why won't that stupid Amy Pond BLINK ALREADY?!

I mean, is she TRYING to stop me from sending her back in time? GOSH!

And that stupid Rory Williams, too. Seriously, who brings matches with him into a dark cellar full of weeping angels . . . I'm going to get them someday!

WHAT?! Someone already did?

I am so going to send whoever sent them back into time back into time . . .

Wait, what?

Argh! I'm confusing myself!

*weep*weep*

Stupid Doctor!

-Weeping (literally) Angel


	2. Chapter 2

DELETED DIARY,

This diary does not exist, BECAUSE I DELETED IT!

MUST DELETE . . .

What do I delete?

Oh yes, humans . . .

Um, excuse me, pardon me, do you know where I can delete a human?

Oh, wait, you're a human!

DELETE!  
DELETE!

*Systems shutting down*

Doctor . . .

Must delete Doctor . . .

Must get revenge . . .

-Cyberman

P.S. DELETE!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear . . . Journal,

Okay, here goes.

I wish I was dead.

After the Doctor beat me and the Toclafane, my most essential part was destroyed. My pride. When I was dead, I had won. I even got the silly old Doctor to cry for me. I was pleased.

Why did they have to bring me back? And I knew I had to get revenge, cause I knew the Doctor would discover eventually that I was back, and sooner or later come for me.

I couldn't have my precious pride be broken down even more. But, in truth the Doctor . . . the Doctor. . . gosh, the Doctor scares . . .oh, this is so hard to say . . . the Doctor scares . . . oh, I give up. If you tell anyone about any of this, I'm coming for you.

-THE MASTER!

Mwah ha ha ha!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear EXTERMINATION of thoughts diary,

EXTERMINATE DOCTOR!  
EXTERMINATE DOCTOR!  
EXTERMINATE DOCT-

What was I saying again?

*reads over page*

Who's the . . . Doctor?

-Dalek Supreme


	5. Chapter 5

Dear ,

I love naming things after my bow-tie . . . ooh . . . I need to name the Tardis FEZ! Do you think she would be mad?

Is that a DALEK?!

Good thing he can't remember me.

*calls over to Dalek*

Hey, do you remember me, I'm your good ol' pal, the Doctor!

EXTERMINATE!

AAHH! Hey, that was my fez you just shot. . .

I'M COMING TO GET YOU!

GERONIMOOOOO . . .

BRB

Ohh . . . is that a jelly doughnut . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Dear FanFiction,

Hello, hello. Yes, this is the 9th Doctor. Hello everyone. Now, I'm going to ask one simple question.

WHO let the 11th Doctor, my future self, publish a diary entry on this website? Huh? Huh? Who? Cause, I don't know if you've noticed, but he's a TOTAL NUT!

Sorry, I just realized something . . . He's MY future self?! How in the blazes does THAT happen?

I blame that Martha girl. Seriously, you act like a CHILD when you're around him, Martha. A CHILD!

-Doctor #9


	7. Chapter 7

FanFiction,

Seriously? Who let the 11th Doctor on here? Who let YOU on here, 9th Doctor?! I am PERFECTLY sane. More sane than YOU.

And it's not my fault that the 10th Doctor is so funny . . . and smart! And it definitely isn't my fault that he's always moping about that stupid Rose . . .

-Martha


	8. Chapter 8

FanFiction,

I see where you're going there Mrs. Jones. . . he definitely is QUITE the looker. . .

-Jackie Tyler


	9. Chapter 9

FanFiction,

1. EEW! Mom, you are SO embarrassing!

2. Martha is married already, people!

3. The Doctor misses me?

-Rose


	10. Chapter 10

FanFiction,

Let me just make this clear to the world . . . HE IS AN ALIEN, for Pete sake! An ALIEN, I tell you!

-Donna


	11. Chapter 11

FanFiction,

Donna, have we met? I'm Captain Jack Harkness, at your service, but you can call me Captain . . . or Jack.

-Captain Jack Harkness


	12. Chapter 12

FanFiction,

Did I see Rose's name?

Rose . . . Rose . . . Rose . . .

Have you seen Rose . . .

Rose . . . Rose . . . Rose . . .

-10th Doctor


	13. Chapter 13

FanFiction,

Hey, you guys. Just, make sure that the Doctor knows that I'm perfectly happy being back in time. Sure, I'm, not famous for my perfume and posing job, but all is going well. Rory is a nurse, and I'm a fashion designer. The best part is, Rory's nurse outfit looks so silly!

-Amy


	14. Chapter 14

FanFiction,

Just so you know, my nurse outfit is perfectly normal. It may not be modern by her standards, but it's perfectly modern here.

-Rory


	15. Chapter 15

FanFiction,

Mom, Dad, you're arguing over nothing. I'm sure his nurse uniform looks very stunning.

Gosh, I'm so glad you two are okay. It makes me feel a lot better. Just, stay out of trouble, will you?

-River


End file.
